FNAF the new world
by sonicprime159
Summary: john finds himself in a world were the FNAF characters live in happiness but john comes to realize he was not the only thing to come here. FNAF is owned by scott cawthon
1. Chapter 1

My name is John Farlot, and I come from a town called timested. I usually walk the same path to my house to school. I'm not the man of many friends I have some but It's not like people would say _hey what's up let's go to a strip club_.

I get to the apartment building and it's the first time in a long time I came home with no homework. I walk up the stairs and go to my apartment door when.

"Hey John what's up how was school?" my neighbor Ian brown asked.

This was my neighbor Ian he was a one of those who you call a chick magnet, he usually brings a new girl to his house every once a week. He would have a girlfriend like once a month, but the longest I seen one of his relationship last was two months.

After a few short seconds I finally say "Not much, it's just college is a lot of work, I did not know it would take this much to be a therapist."

"Well I don't know what to say I dropped out after the first 3 months." Ian says having a cocky attitude, he was one of those people that was a huge dick. A few years back he stole my girlfriend and I still never forgave him for that. I never tried to fight him because he could take me down before I could throw my first punch.

"Yeah I know, I'm just really tired I have a perfect opportunity to get some sleep so if you don't mind, I would like to get a few hours of sleep." I have not had a good sleep in weeks so it was kinda calling me to come and take a long deep sleep.

"Sure man, well I have a date with a blond bitch so I'm gonna go, see you man." I always hated it when he called a girl that I don't know what my ex girlfriend saw in him. Oh yeah he was cute she said.

I go in my apartment and throw my stuff on the couch and go to bed. I fell face first on my bed and was sleeping before I had a chance to cover myself up.

I wake up in the middle of the night it's was about 2:48 AM. "Holy crap I never slept like that in months." It was so nice to get a long sleep, and since I got such a long sleep I decided to stay up till school starts.

I go to find my stuff I throw on the couch and I look in my beg and find my phone, I turn it on and I decided to play FNAF, I don't get much time to play this so why not. After about 20 minutes I start to doze off and I get jumped scared and that wakes me up inside. I go back to bed and think. _What would life be like if I was in a different world one that was peaceful and calm. where everyone could get along_. I doze back off into a deep sleep.

I wake up at the sound of my alarm and I just sit there and look at it. After about 2 minutes of non stop beeping I finally get up to turn it off. I get my stuff and head out the door. I was walking down the path I usually go down when. There was a sudden earthquake and a bright light in the sky, it looked like a crack, but before I could observe it any longer a building came falling down I started to panic because I was right under it. I fall to the ground as the bright light became brighter. My life flashed before my eyes there was not much at all. The building was inches away from crashing me I covered my face and the bright light was gone.

I open my eyes and I see nothing but darkness I fell weightless. _Am I dead?_ I think to myself, after a few seconds I fall face first on fresh green grass and some flowers. I get up quickly and look around, I was in a flower garden there was no houses around just a river a woulds and a few boulders. I then see pieces of the building that almost killed me.

"What the hell is going on why, what, how. SHIT!" I yell and I get up and start pasting in a circle while talking to myself. "How the hell how am I here, no even better WHERE AM I?!" I sit back down and lay back down looking up at the sky. There was a few clouds little puff ball but I didn't give a shit about them. "Well if i'm here I must find a civilization there has to be one… right."

I walk with the river I remember watching the good dinosaur and if there is a civilization it must be near the river. After 30 minutes of nothing but walking I decided to get a drink, I get on my knees and the river was hard to reach. I reach down and fall in, it was too high to climb out and the current was too strong to swim from. I hit a few rocks and scrape my arms legs and face, and then I fall down a huge waterfall. I land at the bottom the water was deep enough for me to survive I still hit the bottom but it didn't hurt at all. I come up gasping for air I then just realize not to waste energy fighting a current so just mine aswell let it take me somewhere. I look up to the sky and doze off maybe this was a bad dream, I close my eyes a wait for something to happen.

I felt myself being pulled out of the water I still didn't want to open my eyes but soon after I heard a voice "Hey, hey, wake up!" I felt a slap I quickly wake up and look around, and saw Freddy he was real looking not like in the game well he kinda did but no animatronic parts. He had a flannel and jeans and a cowboy hat. I just sat there dumbfounded,

"You ok newcomer?" he asked he sounded like regular guy.

"Ahh yeah I just… don't know where I am, you see I was going to school minding my own business when an earthquake happened and I ended up here." I say trying to sound reasonable.

"Ok… I guess. well I just half to say I thought humans went extinct thousands of years ago?"

I just sat there speechless "W-what did y-you say?"

"Humans went extinct thousands of years ago."

I sat there not saying a word, until I asked "You're not afraid of me?"

"Not at all if you were harmful you would have done something but you just looked confused and scared. Look I live in a village near by maybe we could help."

He helps me up and leads me to his village I on the other hand was still dumbfounded.

We come up to his village it was nice looking there was houses every where and the house were made of brick and wood.

We come up to some people that were playing tennis there was… boys vs girls on the boys it was foxy, bonnie, and toy bonnie. The girls were funtime foxy, Chica, Toy Chica.

"Hey guys look at what I found by the river!" Freddy yells

They all come our way and gather round. "Everyone this is ah I'm sorry newcomer I never asked your name."

I looked at him clearly with a confused face "Ahh it's J-John, John Farlot."

"Well john let me introduce us. I'm Freddy Fazbear, this is Chica, That's chickadee, and funtime, there's bonnie, foxy, and bon bon." they all say there greetings they look me up and down especially one in particular. Chickadee or toy chica she had a pink skirt and a white tank top that read let's play hard, she looked like she did in the game but more human like, and I won't lie she had damn good curves on her, I'm not perverted but her breast were C cup, she did not have rosey cheeks like in the game they were just blush. Like I was saying she was taking her time looking me up and down she had her eyes on a particular spot. My nether regions and she was licking her lips as she stared.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked away from chickadee and said my greetings to everyone but no matter what I did I could feel her lust, I turned away to look at funtime and asked "Is funtime your real name?"

"No it's actually ashley but everyone calls me funtime because I'm a fun time." she says sounding energetic.

I smiled and was going to say something but I seen chickadee with her arms crossed behind her inching closer to me.

"WELL I really love this place but I need to go" I say

"Go where?" chickadee asked

"Home I have school work and you know I don't want to leave but I need to get back to new york."

"What's a new york" Chica asked

"It's in america you know it has that state that looks like a mitten you know america and it's where we are earth."

The all look at one another and say "earth?"

"It's the planet we are on."

"Oh ha ha your funny cutie pie this planet is called crisma." chickadee said

I stare at her and think what what what crisma and I finally say "good one you got me so where do I go to get to new york."

"I understand your confusion newcomer but, there is no earth, there is no america, there is no new york." Freddy says

"Bu-bu-bu-but" I studer and they all have a sorry look on there face I scream and run away from them all I look behind me I see freddy and chica chasing after me. I run into a woods I run through bushes and weeds to finally find out that i'm lost.

I look around I see a man in a dark trench coat with a hat hiding his face and a cane that had a face screaming on it I just sat there confused until I felt a large pain on my head and was knocked out cold.

I slip in and out of consciousness I'm in a dark room, I finally wake up I sit up I feel a sharp pain on my head. That man I saw he looked formulier but not who was he I feel like I should know I hear a soft voice humming in another room.

Hmm hmmm hmmm hmmmm hmmhmm.

I get up from the bed I creep across the room I see the door when

"Leaving so soon, I mean you did have a nice stroll through the woods why don't you relax you did go through a lot."

I felt an arm gently pull me and I was turned around by chickadee, she was wearing a slim dress that exposed one side of her shoulder she was not wearing a brawl, I could tell.

"Why don't you stay and have a glass of wine with me."

"Sorry ahh… can I call you something different the writer get's confused every time he types your name?"

"What? Well okay you can call me, mommy because I have something cooking for you."

She lightly pushes me on the bed, she has a lustful grin as she down at me i'm sweating like a pig, if they could sweat. I slip under her and escape her grasp. I look back at her and yell "Holy shit we only know each other's names and you're trying to fuck me, I mean do the others know what you're trying to do to me?"

She stands up and look me in the eyes and say's "One!" as she holds up one finger you never run away from mommy or else you get a beating." she says as she punches her hand. I hold my hands up to my face.

"Two… the others do not know you're here they are still looking for you."

"So you're holding me hostage?" "a little bit actually now I think about it." she then giggles like an innocent girl then she looks at me with a evil smile, and her teeth are pretty sharp looking.

"Three when I was a little girl I had interest in humans I studied them got books of them and it wasn't till later I started writing my own stories. But then my stories became more… sexaul. And then my goal was to one day fuck a human." how do you know so much about my kind?" "ha ha ha history books dummy." she say's in a playful way.

I look around and remember what freddy said humans have been extinct for thousands of years.

"Four." she grabs me a violently pulls me into her bed and pins me down and inches closer to my face "how about I show you how one of my stories goes of what I will do to you?" she likes my ear and hummed in a lustful way. "Wait I…" I was cut when she throw me in a very deep kiss.

Her tongue slips down my throat as it swirls around the inside of my mouth, she grabs my hands and pins them down and she grinds on me. She makes loud moans, I feel our saliva travel down my cheek. She sits up and quickly pulls off her dress exposing her naked body she rips off my clothes

"You don't half to do this" she ignores me I could feel her juices going down my crotch she inches close to me when there was a knock at the front door she let's out an angry growl she pulls out duck tape from under the bed and places a piece on my mouth

"Don't go anywhere." she puts on a robe and walks out the door, I heard her open the door and I hear freddy speak I could not make out what they were saying.

I look over and see that man with the cane he snaps his fingers and everything went black.

I open my eyes and I see new york it was in flames buildings have fallen over and giant things walk the once place I could call home I could not describe theses things I don't know how my eyes cannot render them like they change every second. I look down at myself and see I have a weird pattern of clothing on me and a symbol of a star and two letters of an S, and a P they were conjoined, it was a color of black and blue.

"Enjoying the site." a deep voice asked. It was him the man in the coat "you should enjoy the view because this is all you're fault."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wh-what do you mean this is my fault?" I ask. The man reveals his face he had pale white skin, he looked to be in his sixties, his eyes where a light purple color. He tilts his head towards me with a half lidded smile on his face.

He then speaks "My name is tablet."

"You mean like the electronics?" I ask

"No, where I come from it means the curse giver." he says sounding like a badass

"I won't argue I'll just go with it. But you ignored my question, how is this my fault?"

"You don't remember do you?" tablet asked. I shook my head

He smiles then snaps his fingers and a portal opens up. I look in it and I see myself, standing on a hill holding a bright sword, that is engulfed in a blue flame.

"That's me right?" I ask. Tablet shakes his head. I look closer and see people cheering me on, it wasn't humans it was the people from fnaf like foxy, freddy, chica, funtime, and chickadee.

"Alright what is going on here, why is this happening, why do I have a sword like that, what did I do that was so bad?" I ask in a panic.

He looked at me and snapped his fingers. The portal changes showing, me walking from my apartment. I watched carefully, I realize this was the day I was sent to the fnaf world. I see myself enter a rift of some kind that tampered with my surroundings.

"That right there was a tear in space and time, a rift if you my ask." Tablet says. I look at him confused but waiting for him to continue.

"When you entered that rift it destroyed time and space, you ended up in the future 10,000 years latter." he added. I think to myself, _that was not a new world it was the same one but in the future._

Tablet continues "you were asking where new york was, well, ha ha, you were in it the whole time."

"But how did the fnaf characters get there then?" I ask

"Excellent question."

"Thank you."

"When you entered the rift it not only tampered with your universe, it tampered with many others, crossing timelines creating new futures and histories. After you traveled through time and destroyed many other timelines, these guy came along." he points to the constantly changing creatures that walked the the premise that once was new york.

"They try to balance time and space, and when you entered that rift they tried to fix it by destroying the current time period. And the fnaf people you meet are not even supposed to exist in your timeline, that was another time line that replaced yours to fix the one you destroyed." tablet ends.

"But what about when you showed me that blue flame sword thing?" I ask

"I won't answer that question right now, but… I have one more question?" he asked

"Okay what?" I say

"How do you like your world, the calm one you asked for?" he asked with a big grin on his face

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Remember when you asked. What would life be like if I was in a different world one that was peaceful and calm, where everyone could get along." he then added

"Yeah, I said that at the beginning of this story." I say breaking the 4th wall like I like to, a lot.

"Well I gave you that world and I sent you to it, ha ha ha, I may have had to destroy may other time lines to do it, but it was no problem." tablet says with a cocky smile on his face.

"So all of this is your fault?!" I ask

"Nope cause I didn't want that out did I knew what would happen but I granted your chance." he said

"Bu-b-but why did you do it then if you knew the consequences."

"I'm the curse giver, I cursed this timeline to be destroyed and you to suffer knowing what you did. Every second you walk you live you're head fills itself with mizery, that I feed off of, and everyone else that suffered." he ends

"YOU BASTARD!" I scream and charge towards him. He disappeared and reappeared behind me kicking me in the back of the head.

I slid across the cement, I sit up looking at him and ask. "Okay what are with these clothes then."

"You become a guarding in the future trying to repair your damage that you caused, you were know as spark plug." he ends

I stand up and I look him in the eye. Tablet charges at me and tackles me, sending us falling down the building. As we were falling we were throwing punches and each other, I headbutt tablet and grab his head and smash it against the building, as his face skidded the concrete wall.

He elbows my face setting him free, he then grabbed my head and slammed it into his knee. We fell in a pit of fire still fighting. We then reappeared in the fnaf world. We land in a lake scaring a few people.

As we were under water we still throw punches at one another. He uppercuts me in the chin, I went to fight back when I was grabbed. I was pulled out of the lake gasping for air.

"Are you alright." funtime asked

I look at her and say. "No it's all my fault, all of it."

"What is?" chica asked. I looked towards the lake and could not see tablet anywhere.

I look at chica and funtime still gasping for air. I cannot say anything they would think i'm crazy.

I stand up and run and yell "I'm sorry I must go I'll tell everything to you latter, I promises."

Chica and funtime look at each other and and look back in my direction.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran through the fnaf town, I race by Freddy, bonnie, foxy, and one that was a light green bunny that had one ear pointing up while the other was flopped, I gasped and stopped right in front of him.

"Beat it!" he yells

"What is up spring trap, my home dog!" I say

"WHAT!" he yells

I sat there smiling at him he was my favorite animatronic he's my home dog.

"So I want to say what is up bro. I never saw you when I first got here, I like pizza and hamsters Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla."

"SHUT UP! Now Get out of my way you wired shit!" spring trap yells.

Some people look at me and I say "Ha ha he is such a crank"

I sprint through the town befor I slowed down and asked. "Where was I plan on going? I didn't think this through."

I look around and see chickadee. I quickly hid behind a fruit stand. I peak over to her she was carrying a fruit basket, she had the brightest smile on her. Even though she tried to have her way with me, she is very attractive. I then see tablet looking at me he then looks at chickadee.

I charge towards him, he disappeared before I could get to him.

"Oh hi johnny, I like the new outfit, makes you look delicious." chickadee says

"I can't talk I half to go." I say

"Wait!" she says as she hold my arm. I look at her and listen

She the proceeds to speak "I want to apologise for may actions, I was not myself, *Sigh* I guess I got a little carried away."

I look at her with a poker face.

"Ok ok I got really carried away... but I was thinking about what you said and, it would mean the world to me if you gave me another chance." she states

"Well I don't know…"

"Please, I want to make things right with you, I know I came off on the wrong foot but… I… *Sigh* I'm so sorry if you hate me I understand, You have every right to."

She looks away and hold her shoulder.

"Alright I'll give you another chance, I have a hard time saying no to women, it's one of my weakness."

She looks at me and giggles, and asked. "How about we have dinner at my place eight a clock? I'm making spaghetti."

"Well there is no guarantee but i'll try, don't make the food until I get there, just incase i'm not there. I would not want you to make food for no reason."

"Ok sounds like a plane."

I wave to her goodbye and walk away.

 **~Chickadee's POV~**

John walks away from me, from me. "You will be mine john." I say with my arms crossed behind my back.

I go around town buying clothing and perfumes, I went home and took a long hot shower, I use the best smelling soups. When I got out I put on a purple dress, that had a black belt in the middle. comed some hair over my right eye, I was ready

"Oh there is only two hour's, holy shit I'm nervous, get it together chickadee I can do this. But what if I mess up and go to far. He won't even look at me, and what if he doesn't come. I need to calm down. Oh please God let him be mine in the end."

I look out the window hoping to see johnny.

 **~John/Spark plug~ POV**

I walk in circles thinking. _Where do I even do I have no idea._ I stop and sit on the grass

I see funtime walking away I quickly ask her. "Hey funtime what time is it."

"Oh it's ahh 7:43." she says

"Ok thank you."

"You're welcome sweet heart." she smiles at her and I wave goodbye.

I walk to chickadee's house,

I walk up to her door when I stopped, I looked down at my hands. I stare at them for a long period of time.

"You can fight tablet for as long as you want but no matter what he will always win." I say talking to myself it's true he will always have the upper hand. He is always two steps ahead of me.

I look around I see tablet, I look down at my feet, when I look back up he was gone.

"I'm sorry chickadee but I can't do this." I turn away and walk into the woods.

When I enter the woods I look back and know I made the right choice.

 **THE END**

 **Now I know this was a bad ending but it's a whole lot better than others** **I had in plane, Not every ending will be good but if you read this story carefully it is a perfect ending.**

 **I started this story hoping to have a revelation, but I soon got lost and could not think of a good term, I wanted to create something original but it's hard to do when a story like this backs you into a corner. I'm sorry if you enjoyed this story and didn't want it to end, but if you want you can make your own story on this story go crazy. Just don't use SPARK PLUG OR TABLET. Because I made those characters when I was a kid and I always wanted to implement them into a story. They mean so much to me. But anyways hope you enjoyed and goodbye thank you for reading.** :)


End file.
